


It's Too Early To Say (But It Feels Like Love)

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Girls in Love, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Nikki Cross was never supposed to happen. She had always been an afterthought until Alexa needed her.What happened after that had not been part of the plan.Nikki grew on her. The woman’s devotion felt endearing. She genuinely cared about Alexa for who she was.Alexa hadn’t had that in ages.





	It's Too Early To Say (But It Feels Like Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from _Fallin' For You_ by Lady Antebellum

Alexa knows this is a horrible mistake.

She rests her forehead against the shower wall, letting the warm spray hit sore muscle. She knows Nikki would much rather have her in bed but Alexa needs this time to herself.

Nikki Cross was never supposed to happen. She had always been an afterthought until Alexa needed her.

What happened after that had not been part of the plan.

Nikki grew on her. The woman’s devotion felt endearing. She genuinely cared about Alexa for who she was.

Alexa hadn’t had that in ages.

Reaching over, she grabs Nikki’s shampoo and flips the top open. Bringing it to her nose, she inhales deeply, letting the fresh scent of coconut wash over her.

She can’t help thinking of her.

As much as she doesn’t want to admit it, she’s falling _hard_ for the odd woman.

She can’t pinpoint the moment it happened. One second, they’re somewhat friends. The next second, they’re _more_ than that, but still _less_ than official.

_Friends who cuddle a lot but also sometimes sleep together_ comes close but still isn’t quite right.

Their thing can’t be properly defined and Alexa’s okay with that.

Whatever it might be- it’s fine. She likes their current dynamic. She’s happy in a way she’s never experienced before. 

All she wants is for them to be happy. Alexa never wants this to end. Nikki’s an enigma, her light drawing Alexa in. She makes it all make sense.

This terrifies Alexa. She’s never been in this deep.

She may have started with nefarious purposes, but that’s no longer the case.

If she gets her way, this will never change.

The bathroom door opens, pulling Alexa out of her thoughts. She peeks her head outside of the shower, amused to see Nikki standing in front of her. “Can I help you?”

“Just checking on you.” Nikki sighs, sitting on the closed toilet lid. “Can’t sleep.”

“Bed too big?” The motel had been out of double rooms, leaving only single king-sized rooms. That wasn’t normally an issue but for some reason, the bed feels _huge_.

“Yes. Tried to sleep but…” Nikki’s voice drifts off, as she rests her head in her hands. 

“Give me 5 minutes.” The water’s beginning to cool, and Alexa never turns down a chance to cuddle. 

She doesn’t know how long they might last. It could be weeks. It could be months. It could be years. 

Alexa just plans to enjoy this for as long as she can. 

Wrapping a towel around her body, she steps out of the shower. She dries off, and readies for bed. 

She completely forgets Nikki’s right there, watching her every move. Normally, this would bother her- she’s always been private, even with the person she’s sleeping with. Tonight is a different story. She’s fine with it. 

“You’re wearing my shirt.” Nikki’s voice vibrates with quiet excitement. “Wondered where that went.” 

Alexa glances down, noticing the red tank top advertising _Glasgow_. It’s the kind of shirt one might buy in the airport. She hadn’t even realized she had stolen it. 

“Oh sorry,” Alexa gazes thoughtfully around. “I’ll wash it and bring it back next week.” 

“Did I say anything? Nikki wrinkles her nose, her eyes dancing with amusement. “Looks better on you than it ever did on me.” 

Alexa wraps her arms around Nikki’s neck, as she raises up, offering her a quick kiss.

“What’s that for?” Nikki asks, giving Alexa a slightly bemused, slightly questioning look. 

They haven’t reached the point where they kiss _just because_. It’s no wonder Nikki’s so surprised. 

“You make me really happy.” Alexa lets out a contented sigh, as her hands drop around Nikki’s waist. “I mean- I don’t need a reason to kiss you, but it just felt really right.” 

“Lexa.” Nikki’s gaze softens, going almost moony at the thought. She stiffens, doing her best to hold back a yawn. She clenches her jaw so tightly that her eyes begin to water. “Can we go to bed? Long day. Tomorrow will be even longer.” 

“Yeah.” Alexa yawns, as the day suddenly catches up to her. She hadn’t felt it until that very moment. “Let’s go.” 

Once they’re in bed, Nikki drops almost right to sleep. They’re a tangle of limbs, with Nikki’s head tucked neatly beneath Alexa’s chin. She sprawls across Alexa’s arm to the point where limbs go tingly and numb. 

A logical person would move her, taking her arm back. Alexa’s not that cruel. Nikki’s finally asleep. She’s peaceful. Alexa would _hate_ to disturb her- there’s something beautiful about how peaceful Nikki is. She looks almost angelic- a look she never carries when awake. 

Alexa lets her sleep, doing her best to work around the fact that she can’t feel her arm. 

“Sweet dreams.” Alexa leans over, brushing her lips over Nikki’s temple. “See you in the morning.” 

Alexa knows this is a horrible mistake, but for once, she chooses not to care. 

She's going to let this happen, and trust the universe will take care of them. 

-fin-


End file.
